Good Day
by NightStalker933
Summary: Fem!ArcherXToad Archer has a short temper and Toad knows just how to push her buttons. In the end, it's a fight for dominance. The partners end up exactly how they want each other: naked.


**I'm excited for this! I got bored and decided to write this. Keep in mind that Archer is female in this. :) **

'Breath. Slow and steady. Don't rush.' Archer thought as she watched Toad line up his shot. 'Damn...sexy much? Shut the fuck up, Archer. Bad thoughts!' They may have both been snipers but Archer was better and everyone knew it. She had decided recently to make sure he knew absolutely everything he could about being a sniper. Toad, still looking down his scope, aimed, steadied and fired. He almost hit the heart. Almost. Archer sighed, hanging her head. Her brown hair fell in front of her face and she closed her eyes. Upon hearing movement, she noticed that Toad was approaching her. She swung her hair back and looked him in the eye.

"Very close," She spoke quietly, but clearly. "Try again."

"No." Came Toad's usually joking voice. Archer was caught off guard. 'No?'

"Excuse me?"

"The guy would've died. It still counts."

"Not necessarily. Not everything that appears fatal, will be fatal." Frustration and anger were clear in Toad's eyes. The emotions replaced his usual happiness.

"Kill shots aren't that easy, Archer!" He was beginning to raise his voice, so Archer did the same.

"Well then maybe you're in the wrong profession, Toad, because it is easy!"

"We can't all be perfect like you, now can we Little Miss I'm-Better-Than-You?" Archer stumbled back a of the soldiers were angry now. Archer was practically shaking. With no warning, she lunged at Toad and tackled him. Toad gasped in shock and made a grunting noise as he hit the ground, with Archer on top of him. She pressed her forearm to Toad's throat as a tear ran down her cheek. 'Shit, what did I do to her?'

"Listen and listen close. I. Do. NOT. Think that I am better than anyone! Not in the way you're thinking." Toad looked shocked and opened his mouth to say something since Archer had removed her arm and was propping herself up, glaring down at him. Both were currently oblivious to the fact that Archer was straddling him.

"I'm sorry, Archer. I didn't mean-" Toad was cut off as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I don't want your apology." Archer spat, her voice low but sharp. It was around 3 am, so everyone else was asleep and she was cautious not to wake them. She looked into Toad's blue eyes and just...got lost. All traces of anger left her face and she was just staring. Toad stared into her warm brown eyes until he began to blush and looked down. His eyes widened as he realized that she was so close to- literally on top of- him. This girl was beautiful, fierce, smart and kind. She was, in his eyes, absolute perfection. Toad had been crushing on her hard since they had met. If she didn't get up now...

Archer cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what was wrong with her partner. 'Why is he blushing so bad?' It soon dawned on her that she was straddling the younger sniper. Ghost had informed her of his crush, but she brushed it off, disbelieving. Now she saw that is was true. 'Well, if he wants this as much as I do, might as well go with it.' Smirking, Archer reached down and forced him to look up at her. 'This should be fun.' She thought.

"Toad...what's wrong?" Archer's voice lost all of it's previous anger and turned 100% seductive. Toad's heart raced and a thousand different scenarios ran through his mind, each one dirtier than the last. His blush became a vibrant red and he felt his blood run south. Upon feeling this, Archer leaned down and whispered into his ear while lightly grinding her hips into his. "Toad...just confess. You want this. You want me, don't you?" Toad shivered and struggled to hold back a moan as she began to kiss down his neck, biting lightly. Her hands found their way under his shirt and were now running up and down his stomach. Archer felt him grow against her and, as a result, bit down harder and ground her hips onto his more roughly, eliciting a moan from the man. Unsurprisingly, Archer was getting really turned on by this. By him. Every movement, every moan...'It's been too long, Archer.' Archer pushed most of her weight down on him and whispered in his ear again, making him shiver. "Say it. Admit you want me." 'Fuck...she's even sexier now. So goddamn hot with her dominance. Dude! Shut the fuck up!' Toad warred with himself.

"No." He spoke unconvincingly. Archer pushed her hips down, rubbing directly on him roughly. Toad groaned again.

"Say it." Archer hissed.

"Yes. Yes, Archer, I want you. Please." Archer smirked again. She loved hearing him beg. As his reward, she pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing down his neck again. She eventually made it down his chest and to his stomach. Her hands ran up and down his chest. She stopped her trail of kisses at the waistband of his pants and ran her tongue across the skin above the band. 'Holy shit, she's so fucking sexy.' Toad thought while watching her, panting, his hands shaking at his sides. He wanted her so badly, for so long. Archer noticed this and grabbed his hands, placing them on her sides. She nodded to him and he noticed, for the first time, the need in her eyes that must have mirrored his own.

Toad ran his hands along her toned stomach slowly, inching his way up to her chest. He paused at her ribs and she just stared at him, biting her lip. He pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room in one fluid motion. His eyes wandered across her upper body and he squeezed her hips tightly, making her moan softly. 'Well shit.' If he wasn't hard before, he was now. She looked at him expectantly and moved his hands to her belt buckle. He quickly took the hint and undid her belt, sliding off her pants. She was left in only a black lace bra and thong. Toad was so captivated by her, he didn't even notice that she had begun pulling down his own pants. Taking them off completely, she pulled herself back up and kissed Toad for the first time. It was a hungry kiss, full of desperation. Toad licked along Archers lower lip and she quickly granted him access. His tongue explored her mouth and their tongues intertwined. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed him through his boxers. His breathing hitched as she gripped him. She pulled away from the kiss, leaning down while tugging down his boxers. She grabbed him again, smirking up at him again briefly while she ran her thumb across his tip. He groaned softly and she licked from tip to base, while she scratched his chest to hell. He wasn't complaining.

Toad heard her laugh and growled. His growl however, quickly turned into a loud moan as he felt himself being surrounded by a wet heat. She swirled her tongue around his tip and pulled away, only to take him whole again. 'Please let this not be a dream...' Toad thought. His hands were shaking violently again and he was resisting the urge to fuck her mouth. He almost lost it when he felt her hum. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, breathing heavy.

"Archer..." He spoke softly. He felt a fire in the pit of his stomach as she deep throated him, humming again. "Fuck, Archer." He groaned and came in her mouth. Archer swallowed it all and Toad was shocked by this. 'Damn...' Archer reached down and pulled off her thong, then reached back and unclasped her bra. She grabbed Toad's arm and pulled him on top of her. Needless to say, with this gorgeous woman naked underneath him, he was immediately hard again. She made a whimpering noise and Toad started kissing down her chest. He reached her stomach, one hand on her chest, making Archer pant. He finally reached where she so desperately wanted him to be.

He licked across her and reached his middle finger up inside her. She moaned and arched her back. Toad added another finger and began continuously curling his fingers, making her breathless. Toad suddenly pulled his fingers out and rubbed his head on her stomach. Archer ran her fingers through Toad's hair and whimpered. Toad just smiled, loving the effect he had on her.

"Cut the crap, Toad." She whispered. "I need you. Now." Toad wasted no time, quickly lining himself up and pushing himself in. He groaned and closed his eyes, listening to her moan and enjoyed being wrapped in her tight heat. He laid his head on her shoulder, attempting to calm himself down so that he wouldn't lose it right here.

Archer gasped and moaned, amazed at his length. 'Oh my Christ...Just fuck me already!' She thought. She felt him lay his his against her shoulder and decided that it was time to play again. She rolled her hips up into his and they both groaned. "Toad...please, for the love of fuck, just move!" Archer whined. Toad never pegged Archer as the type to beg, but he was glad she did. 'That's so fucking hot.' He pulled out, painstakingly slow, only to catch Archer off guard by slamming back into her. She moaned loudly and twisted her hands in his hair. Toad bit back a moan as he felt her pull his hair. He repeated his actions, pulling out then filling her again quickly. Archer's hands moved to his back and his moved to her hips. Toad did this once more until tears came to Archer's eyes.

"You want this as much as I do." Archer said. "So prove it. I'll be your slave. Have your way, baby. Fuck me. Hard." Toad lost all his control. He picked up his pace drastically, pulling out and slamming back in quickly. Archer clawed at his back, drawing blood. Toad squeezed her hips tight, probably bruising. Neither of them cared. Toad continued to thrust in and out of her as he began to feel the coil in his stomach tighten.

"Archer..." He groaned, breathless.

"Yeah, I know. Me too." Archer replied, arching her back up into him. She was breathing heavy, tears streaming down her face. Toad's eyes were closed as he struggled to keep it together for her. She was just so goddamn tight! He heard her moan loudly and whimper.

"Toad...shit." She whispered. 'Yeah...she's close.' Toad pounded her even harder, hitting her deeper each time. "Fucking shit...Toad!" She pulled herself up into him. He felt her tighten around him and he lost it, groaning. He came so forcefully he almost passed out. Archer had her eyes shut, her legs still wrapped around Toad's waist. Eventually, they both collapsed, panting.

"Toad?"

"Yeah?"

"We should leave before everyone comes in..."

"Shit! Yeah, probably."

They both shot up, rushing around getting dressed and raced back to their barracks. Archer turned to Toad and said the last thing he expected to hear her say.

"So. Same time tomorrow?" Toad nodded, shocked. Archer winked and walked off.

'Oh yeah...it's gonna be a good day.'

**So? Whaddya think?**

**~Undead-Soldier01**


End file.
